


Beat Kingdom

by Sunshine18



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Music journalism AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine18/pseuds/Sunshine18
Summary: Bonnibel Bubblegum flunked out of her PhD program and hired on with a music mag. Her editor sends her out to cover Marceline and the Scream Queens, an up-and-coming indie band on their first headliner tour. Personality conflict ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**From:** “Monty Pepper”  < sgtpepper@beatkingdom.com >

**Date:** March 30, 2017 at 7:51:42 PM EDT

**To:** “ Bonnibel Bubblegum ” < bubblegum@beatkingdom.com >

**Subject:** **Scream Queens**

Bon,

Re: our conversation last week about how you’re feeling a little stuck in a rut. Would you be up for a bit of a road trip? I’ve been watching footage of some young talent, Marceline and the Scream Queens, and I think they’ve got the right mix of sound and personality to be interesting. Could be a multimedia feature for the website—photos and text, covering the first week of their upcoming tour. Give people the indie-hustle experience from their desks, then run the highlights in print feature, maybe.

We reviewed their second EP last year—check the June archives—and their guitarist has been inviting _Beat Kingdom_ to their gigs ever since. If you’re game, reach out to her and see how they’d feel about having a reporter along. She’s Keila Green,  keilagreen@screamqueens.net.

Let me know what you think.

—

Monty Pepper

Managing editor, _Beat Kingdom Magazine_

(212)321-0003 x3387

sgtpepper@beatkingdom.com

 

* * *

 **From:** “Bonnibel Bubblegum”  <bubblegum@beatkingdom.com>

 **Date:** March 31, 2017 at 9:10:00 AM EDT

**To:** “Monty Pepper”  < sgtpepper@beatkingdom.com >

**Subject: Re: Scream Queens**

Dear Pep,

I listened to a few of their tracks and pulled some reviews of their live shows from other publications. Thank you for the opportunity, which I really do appreciate, but I have a number of stories to work on here in New York at the moment. Perhaps Lucille would be interested?

Best,

B.B.

PS. Don’t nanny me, Pep.

—

Bonnibel Bubblegum

Music writer, _Beat Kingdom Magazine_

(212)321-0003 x2222

bubblegum@beatkingdom.com

 

* * *

 

**From:** “Monty Pepper”  < sgtpepper@beatkingdom.com >

**Date:** March 31, 2017 at 2:02:47 PM EDT

**To:** “ Bonnibel Bubblegum ” < bubblegum@beatkingdom.com >

**Subject: Re: Re: Scream Queens**

Bon,

Nope, sorry. This isn’t tweeny clickbait, or I would have sent it to LSP first. I promise that if you dig a little deeper into their story it’ll catch your interest. There’s talent and human interest there, and I want you on it, covering the “before they were big” angle. Wrap up your other stories and pack your bags for Brattleboro, princess. We don’t have the budget for two bodies on this trip, so take your camera. And do try to enjoy it—not everybody gets to be Cameron Crowe.

Monty

PS. Putting your childish comments in postscripts does not make your professional emails less unprofessional.

—

Monty Pepper

Managing editor, _Beat Kingdom Magazine_

(212)321-0003 x3387

sgtpepper@beatkingdom.com

 

* * *

 

 **From:** “Bonnibel Bubblegum”  <bubblegum@beatkingdom.com>

 **Date:** March 31, 2017 at 5:02:34 PM EDT

**To:** “Monty Pepper”  < sgtpepper@beatkingdom.com >

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Scream Queens**

Dear Mr. Pepper,

As requested, I have gotten in touch with Keila Green, and the Scream Queens are more than willing to be covered by _Beat Kingdom._ I have booked a train ticket to Brattleboro for April 3rd, a room at the idyllic Budget Bungalow, and a rental car.

Don’t run anything until we know they’re worth writing about, Pep. This isn’t exactly the Rolling Stones. This isn’t even the Dolls. Let’s hope to glob it isn’t _Almost Famous_.

With utmost sincerity,

B.B.

PS. My correspondence is always professional. Calling Lucille’s work “tweeny clickbait” in a work email, on the other hand, is playing with fire. I’d forward this to her but I don’t want to get caught in the blast zone. Call me princess again and I may reconsider.

—

Bonnibel Bubblegum

Music writer, _Beat Kingdom Magazine_

(212)321-0003 x2222

bubblegum@beatkingdom.com

 

* * *

 

**From:** “Monty Pepper”  < sgtpepper@beatkingdom.com >

**Date:** April 1, 2017 at 4:46:57 AM EDT

**To:** “ Bonnibel Bubblegum ” < bubblegum@beatkingdom.com >

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Scream Queens**

 

if they were the rolling stones theyd be in rolling stone but they & we are not

glad to hear youve come round

that’s sgt pepper to you

 

Sent from my iPhone

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Unused interview material

Voice recording

April 03, 2017

 

11:36:13 a.m.: 

**B.B.:** Recording from my first day with Marceline and the Scream Queens, for _Beat Kingdom._ I’m in Brattleboro, Vermont. Keila Green invited me to hometown coffee shop Mocha Moe’s to meet the group and make introductions. They’re six minutes late and counting.

 

11:38:49 a.m.: 

**B.B.:** There’s a kale and oat muffin on the menu. Is that a prank? What have I gotten myself into?

 

11:40:02 a.m.:

 **Green:** Hello—are you Bonnibel Bubblegum?

 **B.B.:** Yes, Ms. Green, hello! And this is the band?

 **Green:** Oh—just Keila. Yep, these are the guys—Bongo, Guy—and Marceline. Thanks again for this, really. We’re very excited.

_(yeahs and hellos from B.P. and G.)_

**Phanto:** Love the hair.

 **B.B.:** Thank you. Is it all right that I’m recording? It will only be notes for the feature where I’ll introduce each of you.

 **Green:** Totally fine, yeah!

 **B.B.:** Er—are you allowed to have a dog in here, Ms. Abadeer?

 **Abadeer.:** They know (shiwaybel)(?) here. _[check this with Green]_

 **B.B.:** That wasn’t what I—alright.

 **Green:** Can I just say what an honor it is to be interviewed?

 **B.B.:** That’s not necessary, really. Can you talk to me a little bit about the tour structure? Why six weeks for only sixteen stops, all of which are within a day’s drive of here?

 **Phanto:** Pretty simple—we all have day jobs. A lot of the time, it’s gonna be, get off work, throw everything in the van, tear ass outta here. Except for the weekend shows.

 **B.B.:** I see.

 **Abadeer:** So are we going to lay down a few rules, or what?

 **Green:** _Marceline._

 **B.B.:** That’s perfectly fine. What did you have in mind?

 **Abadeer:** No tabloid bunk. You’re here to write about our music, not us.

 **B.B.:** Ms. Abadeer, _Beat Kingdom_ is not a tabloid. We’re a respected music journal, I’m a respectable music journalist, and I have no intention of making my stories on your group sensational.

 **Abadeer:** Glad to hear it.

 **B.B.:** With that said, I’m not here only to cover your music. That isn’t my assignment, nor what I described to Ms. Green, nor what the group of you agreed to before I came out here. I’m here to cover the experience of touring, which includes time spent between shows. I absolutely intend to write about you.

 **Abadeer:** I’ve read some of your stuff. You set yourself up as this complete authority, but you’ve been in music for what, a year?

 **B.B.:** Eighteen months, during which time I’ve garnered several accolades, but I’ve been in journalism for much longer. I don’t see why that’s relevant.

 **Phanto:** Look, Marcy, I’m sure it’s gonna be cool…

 **Abadeer:** I want veto power. I or one of the others okays everything before you post it.

 **B.B.:** That’s really not conducive to fair journalism, Ms. Abadeer. I have to be able to criticize you. If your shows turn out to be brainless goo, I’ll say so.

 **Abadeer:** Our work will speak for itself—

 **Green:** I think what Marceline’s trying to say is, you’re obviously welcome to be honest in your stories, but there may be small details of our personal lives that we’d rather keep private! I’m sure it won’t be a big deal. And of course we’d never tell you what to say—just maybe a little bit what not to say? If that’s alright? Marcy?

_(Abadeer grunted)_

**B.B.: …** I’ll speak to my editor. For now, let’s say I agree. I’m not here to be anyone’s enemy. In fact, I’m hopeful that this will be a mutually beneficial arrangement for _Beat Kingdom_ and the Scream Queens.

 **Abadeer:** Spoken like a true politician.

 **Guy:** Aw, come on, Marceline. She’s too cool to be a politician.

_(Abadeer here gestured reluctant assent)_

**Green:** Great! This is going to be great. So, what did you need from us today, then?

 **B.B.:** Some simple portrait photos and a little casual time together would be perfect. For the first feature, I only need to introduce each of you.

 **Green:** Great. Come on over to the practice space with us, then, that’s got a better background for photos. I think Finn and Jake should be there right now too, friends of ours who help out with our shows. It’d be cool to include them, if that’s okay?

 **B.B.:** Of course. Shall we?

 

11:52:34 a.m.:

_(end recording)_


	3. Chapter 3

April 3, 2017

**BB (3:12pm):** I met the band. This will be challenging.

 

**Pep (3:12pm):** i believe in you

 

**BB (3:12pm):** I’m serious. Did you consider any other acts for this story?

 

**Pep (3:13pm):** no

 

**BB (3:13pm):** I could do some research.

**BB (3:18pm):** Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant is gigging around the city right now. We’ve interviewed them before. Maybe they would be interested.

**BB (3:20pm):** There’s a 4:15 train out of here, Pep. Answer me.

 

**Pep (3:20pm):** did the band call it off

 

**BB (3:20pm):** All but. This “Vampire Queen” is not at all cooperative. She’s insisting that I not write about the band’s daily life, only their shows, which is completely contrary to the point of my being here. And she wants veto power over everything I write before we run it. She’s a complete egomaniac.

 

**Pep (3:21pm):** we run stories by interviews anyway

**Pep (3:21pm):** *interviewees

 

**BB (3:21pm):** Only direct quotations, and as a matter of courtesy! Subjects don’t get actual control. In any case, she’s infuriating. She brought a dog into a restaurant!

**BB (3:23pm):** A restaurant, Pep. A dog.

 

**Pep (3:23pm):** sounds rlly difficult

**Pep (3:23pm):** for you, i mean

**Pep (3:23pm):** maybe you’re not up to the task?

 

**BB (3:24pm):** Your cheap appeals to my ego stopped working when I was eight, Pep.

**BB (3:25pm):** I want to come home.

 

**Pep (3:25pm):** so you can hole up in your apartment for weeks at a time and only review records?

**Pep (3:27pm):** interacting with musicians on their own level will be good for you

**Pep (3:27pm): *** your work

**Pep (3:27pm):** i picked abadeer and the queens bc they’re worthwhile and we HAVEN’T interviewed them before

**Pep (3:27pm):** stick it out

 

**BB (3:28pm):** Fine. It’ll look terrible if we have to cancel the feature before the allotted time is up, but I’ll do my best to stay in her good graces. Never let it be said I backed down from a challenge.

 

**Pep (3:28pm):** no one would ever say that about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, but it's because next week's has some content I'm putting in a lot of extra time for. Check back Saturday the 29th!


	4. Chapter 4

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: MARCELINE & THE SCREAM QUEENS, SCREAM FOR WEEKS TOUR**

by Bonnibel Bubblegum

April 4, 2017

 

This month, _Beat Kingdom_ brings you an experiment: yours truly, embedded with a band that hasn’t quite got their break yet, observing and reporting on the unique experience of working in music at the small-time level. My subjects are Marceline and the Scream Queens, a scruffy pack with roots ranging from indie acoustic to mid-naughts pop-punk, fronted by Marceline Abadeer, affectionately nicknamed the Vampire Queen by her fans. To date they have two independently-released EPs under their belts, though they’re better known for their national tour as an opener for popular fantasy-horror podcast _Welcome to the Nightosphere,_ which gave them a modest cult following and some eccentric costuming habits. Their upcoming Scream for Weeks tour marks their first major-ish jaunt as a primary act, hitting stops across the northeastern US and Ontario (show dates available online at  screamqueens.net). To give all of you a glimpse into the magic of the experience, I’ll be living among them for the first three shows. Catch updates on the Scream Queens at beatkingdom.com/feature/screamforweeks, including a few of their songs streaming now to get you acquainted.

 

**MEET THE SCREAM QUEENS**

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152994332@N04/35253242504/in/dateposted-public/)

When asked about the Scream Queens' name, Bongo Phanto, the band’s drummer and elder statesman at age 29, comments: "Yeah, 'cause we're fifty percent dudes, right? It just sounded good, it rhymed, had the right aesthetic. Back in our open-mic days Guy and I used to play it up with glam costumes, but then we thought using the word 'queen' like that was a little insensitive, and anyway, gender's a construct, right? Why can't two sweaty more-or-less straight dudes in t-shirts and jeans be queens?" Why not indeed.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152994332@N04/35283602673/in/dateposted-public/)

Keila Green, 25, lead guitar, has an uncanny gift for walking silently and the inclination to use it for evil, as I find out on my first day (“Glob and cheesus,” Phanto yells, “you’re gonna scare me to death, how do you like a dead drummer!”). She's the other half of the SQs' songwriting duo, the Garfunkel to Abadeer's Simon—if Art Garfunkel had grown up listening to Green Day and Fall Out Boy, that is. Despite her penchant for pranks, she has a reputation as the band's level head, and is also the only one of the bunch known to have a formal music education, with a degree from the Berkeley School of Music. She handles most of the band's promotion, and was the one to set up this arrangement with _Beat Kingdom_. Thanks, Keila! 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152994332@N04/35702903300/in/dateposted-public/)

Guy (just Guy), 23, keyboard. Like Abadeer, not much is known about him, and he consciously cultivates this mystery to the advantage of his image. When asked for a few details about himself to accompany this picture, he grimaced, claimed that his past "would shock your audience," and walked out of the room. Swoon, readers.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152994332@N04/35923941302/in/dateposted-public/)

Jake and Finn Hundis, brothers in arms as well as being actual brothers. Jake, 25, is the Scream Queens' “head of security” and overall mother, as far as I can tell, and he has a few backing viola credits on their second EP. His 15 year-old brother Finn, whom Jake homeschools, helps out with set-up and breakdown for shows in addition to running lights. The Scream Queens are teaching him the guitar, bass, drums, saxophone, and cello in no particular order, and he has the bottled energy to play them all simultaneously if he ever figures them out.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152994332@N04/36092986725/in/dateposted-public/)

And of course, the Vampire Queen herself (26, bass and vocals), the big creative power behind—and sneering face in front of—the Scream Queens. Since founding the band in 2013, Marceline Abadeer has gained as much notoriety for her gimmicky persona and cold shoulder to the world at large as she has for her lyrics, vocals, and bass-playing. The sum total of the public's knowledge of her life is this: records can be traced back to an acoustic solo gig at the bar Merric’s in Atlanta in 2007, though no farther. She doesn't talk about her past in interviews, isn’t known to have attended college, and has no perceptible source of income aside from the Scream Queens—who decidedly don't make enough to keep her in the style to which her loft apartment speaks. In the absence of a real story, internet rumors range from organized crime connections to actual vampirism. She’s virtually inseparable from Schwabl, a Q-Tip of a dog and the other Abadeer. Unlike his owner, he appears to be impeccably behaved—a hint at discipline somewhere in Abadeer’s own nature, or did he come that way?—and tends to be glued to her side whenever she's not on stage.


	5. Chapter 5

**From:** “Monty Pepper”  <sgtpepper@beatkingdom.com >

 **Date:** April 5, 2017 at 3:11:34 PM EDT

 **To:** “ Bonnibel Bubblegum ” <bubblegum@beatkingdom.com>

 **Subject:** **First article**

Hey Bon,

Good work with the profiles. Keep it up. And obviously, keep the major focus on Abadeer—unravel that mystery a little. The basics are good to begin with, but it’s nothing that hasn’t already been said elsewhere.

Monty

* * *

 **From:** “Bonnibel Bubblegum”  <bubblegum@beatkingdom.com>

 **Date:** April 5, 2017 at 3:46:12 PM EDT

 **To:** “Monty Pepper”  <sgtpepper@beatkingdom.com >

**Subject: Re: First article**

Pep,

I’ll start “unraveling” Abadeer as soon as she deigns to speak with me. Until then all I can do is fill space with photos. Thanks again for this assignment, really.

Best,

B.B.


	6. Chapter 6

**SCREAM FOR WEEKS: TOUR PREP**

by Bonnibel Bubblegum

April 6, 2017

 

Hi ho, readers! Today we've got a few pictures of tour prep. The Scream Queens are hard at work rehearsing and getting packed for the first show, and we'll be seeing you in Kingston soon!

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152994332@N04/36092973235/in/dateposted-public/)

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152994332@N04/35283584613/in/dateposted-public/)

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152994332@N04/36092974915/in/dateposted-public/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody—sorry for the silence. I've had a series of family things come up recently, and now I'm working at least six days a week almost every week between now and October. So, I'm going to put updates on hiatus until then, work on bolstering my buffer of completed chapters, and come back better than ever. See you in two months!

**From:** “Marceline Abadeer”  < vampirequeen@screamqueens.net >

**Date:** April 6, 2017 4:34:12 PM EDT

**To:** “reporter”  < bubblegum@beatkingdom.com >

**Subject: (no subject)**

I just checked with Keila and nobody gave you permission to post those photos? When did you even take these?

* * *

 

**From:** “Keila Green” < keilagreen@screamqueens.net >

 

 **Date:** April 6, 2017 4:36:02 PM EDT

**To:** “Bonnibel”  < bubblegum@beatkingdom.com >

**Subject: Image gallery**

Hi Bonnibel,  
****

I think you’re about to get an email from Marceline, and please don’t worry about it, the pictures are really nice. I’ll talk to her.

Keila

* * *

**From:** “Bonnibel Bubblegum”  <bubblegum@beatkingdom.com>

 **Date:** April 6, 2017 4:47:35 PM EDT

**To:** “Marceline Abadeer”  < vampirequeen@screamqueens.net >

**Cc:** “Keila Green”  < keilagreen@screamqueens.net >

**Subject: Re: (no subject)**

Ms. Abadeer,

I assure you that I’m happy to abide by the precise terms you set on my first day here, and moreover to be tasteful and selective about which pictures I run. However, I think if you review my recording of our initial meeting (attached), you’ll find that I agreed to run everything I _write_ by the band beforehand. I’m under no obligation to let you censor my photos. I’m glad we can keep this professional. I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow morning for the drive to Kingston.

Sincerely,

BB

_Attached: 20170403_113613.m4a_


End file.
